order_of_sloanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kepler 16b
' Kepler 16b' (known in her species as a series of icy taps and clicks, and referred to by humanoids as "Rust") is the current de facto leader of The Federation of Kepler Sisters. On her home world, she is the Iron Breast '''(leader) of the capital city of '''Al-Batrajamad. Personality Kepler 16b is an authoritative and confidant elder, seasoned with many revolutions of experience and the presence to show for it. When speaking with fellow Cryopetri, her communication (resonant contacts between her petrified claws and a hard surface, typically ice) is crisp and clear, deliberate and concise. Her deep red chest trails, a secondary trait triggered by her peaked androgen levels after coming to power (much like a silverback gorilla) is another reminder of her authority to her people. She spares little time for strangers, and would rather have officials working for her delegate the menial, instead spending her time focusing on large scale issues. She does not have much sight for detail, and knowing this, can come off as dismissive to those attempting to communicate through nuance. She is not impatient, rather she is highly prioritized with whom she spends time. She has a hard time turning off these personality functions when transitioning back into her role as family elder. With 5 generations of broods under her, she feels guilty for not being able to be the doting architect of her clan. Her direct progeny, however, are warm individuals who have learned to compensate for their mother's drier personality. With her age, Kepler 16b is slightly smaller and lighter than most in her species, measuring in at 3'6" and 50 pounds. Cryopetri Species Kepler 16b's species, the Cryopetri, evolved in the icy cliffs of her planet. Dense and packed with adipose, Cryopetri are well-adapted to their glacial homes. Their muzzle contains no mouth, but layers of ruffled gills that warm the air entering their lungs as they breathe. Whisker-like protrusions around the face help Cryopetri feel their way around their narrow icy tunnels, where light can be scarce. Dominant Cryopetri develop what is known as an Iron Breast, which, along with other areas of the body, are patches of deep red fur triggered by an increase in androgen. Language Cryopetri language is produced through a series of percussive contacts between the individual and the surface on which they stand. Their lack of moving mouth parts means that Cryopetri rely entirely on tactile forms of communication. As a result, they cannot communicate with one another unless touching a surface. This has lead to what is known as "silent flights", a spiritual aspect to the species use of fight suits in which the individual uses the lack of ability to communicate outward in flight to ponder introspectively. Technology Now as a technologically advanced species, Kepler 16b's species have fashioned wing-suits to carry themselves into the atmosphere on the planet's warm updrafts, where floating colonies and research centers can easily intercept interstellar transmissions without needing to permeate the icy mantle and core. Category:Kepler Category:GabiStar